laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laff-a-Lympics Wiki
Welcome to the Laff-a-Lympics Wiki The Laff-a-Lympics Wiki is about the short-lived all-star animated sports series from Hanna-Barbera. About The Laff-a-Lympics is a Hanna-Barbera sports show with three teams: the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies and the Really Rottens, who would compete in Laff-a-Lympics games around the world. The games are hosted by Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf. Each event would usually score the team that won first place 25 points, the second place winner would get 15 points, and the third place winner would get 10 points. The Yogi Yahooeys was made up entirely out of anthropomorphic animal characters including: Yogi Bear (as the teams captain), Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Grape Ape, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Mr. Jinks, Pixie and Dixie. The team mainly drew from the 1950s to 1962, Grape Ape is the only athlete who was a 1962-Post character on the team. The Scooby Doobies was mainly the 1970s Scooby-Doo post-line mystery solvers, the team included a bunch of super hero or mystery solving characters, the team was lead by Scooby-Doo whom was the main mascot in the Laff-a-Lympics, some early art of the Laff-a-Lympics shows that Jeannie from Jeannie, Alexander Cabot lll, Alexandra Cabot, Melody Valentine and Sebastian the Cat from Josie and the Pussycats were meant to be members, but were scrapped due to copyright reasons, the members were the following: Scooby-Doo (as the team captain) Shaggy Rogers, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Captain Caveman, and the Teen Angels (Dee Dee Skyes, Brenda Chance, and Taffy Dare), Babu, Hong Kong Phooey, Speed Buggy and Tinker. The Really Rottens were a group of villainous characters in the Hanna-Barbera universe, all members (With the exception being Mumbly (Whom originally had his own show where he was the hero) and the Dalton Brothers (Who both have appeared before) are original characters to the Laff-a-Lympics series, The Dread Baron and Mumbly were originally meant to be Dick Dastardly and Muttley (from Wacky Races) the reason for The Dread Baron and Mumbly being used instead of Dastardly and Muttley was because the two were copyrighted to another company at the time Hanna-Barbera didn’t know they owned the rights to Dastardly and Muttley at the time, as a result the two were replaced with The Dread Baron and Mumbly. The villainous cheaters include: Dread Baron, Mumbly (as the team captain), The Great Fondoo, Magic Rabbit, Daisy Mayhem, Creepleys (Mr. Creepley, Mrs. Creepley, and Junior Creepley), Orful Octopus, Sooey Pig, Dinky Dalton, Dirty Dalton and Dastardly Dalton. Main cast *Don Messick – Scooby-Doo, Mumbly, Announcer, Boo Boo Bear, Mr. Creeply, Junior Creepley, Dastardly Dalton, Pixie *Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers *Daws Butler – Yogi Bear, Augie Doggie, Blabber, Dirty Dalton, Dixie, Hokey Wolf, Huckleberry Hound, Mr. Jinks, Quick Draw McGraw, Scooby-Dum, Snagglepuss, Super Snooper, Wally Gator *Mel Blanc – Barney Rubble, Captain Caveman, Speed Buggy *Frank Welker – Dynomutt, Jabberjaw, Magic Rabbit, Sooey Pig, Tinker, Yakky Doodle *Julie Bennett – Cindy Bear *Joe Besser – Babu *Scatman Crothers – Hong Kong Phooey *Bob Holt – Dinky Dalton, Grape Ape, Orful Octopus *Gary Owens – Blue Falcon *Laurel Page – Mrs. Creeply, Taffy Dare *Marilyn Schreffler – Brenda Chance, Daisy Mayhem *John Stephenson – Doggie Daddy, Dread Baron, Mildew Wolf, The Great Fondoo *Vernee Watson – Dee Dee Sykes Category:Browse